


Doctor, Doctor

by orphan_account



Series: The Miscellaneous adventures of Sam Drake [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, only a brief mention of sully sorry, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How Sam and the reader patch each other up.





	Doctor, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy drabble, it’s not especially wonderful, but it’s a nice thing I’ve been thinking about for a while. Enjoy! :)

**PRE-PANAMA**

 

“Hey, listen, Sam.” Nate attempted to calm his brother over the walkie-talkie. “She got bust up pretty bad. I tried to call Sully to come get her, but the service is patchy. I think it’s best if you go on without us.”  
“No way! I’ll come and meet you, and you can go ahead.”  
“Sam, we’ll lose a lot of time.”  
“I don’t care.” He said firmly. “I need to be with her.”  
A rush of static came over the radio as his brother sighed. “We’re at the old pier. About twenty minutes away from you.”  
“Okay. Just, uh... how bad is it?” Sam started jogging in their direction.

A moment of silence.

“She’ll be okay... I think.”

 

When he finally arrived, Nathan met him outside the crumbling shelter he’d found.  
“Sam, I’ve tried everything, but you had the medical kit, so it’s not great, but-“ irritated, he pushed past his brother, hoping that she was okay, hoping that it wasn’t really that bad, and that Nathan was exaggerating-

He wasn’t. If anything, he severely underestimated how bad her injuries were.

A huge gash tore through her stomach, from just below her breastbone to the opposing hip. It was deep, too - the amount of blood that was seeping out of the wound terrified him. Sam could see Nathan’s desperate attempts to form some kind of bandage from strips of his jacket, but they were blood-soaked and now near-useless.

Slowly, he knelt by her and gently stroked her cheek.  
“Baby?” He whispered. “Hey, you need to wake up.”  
Slowly, she opened her eyes, which seemed hazed and unfocused. “Sam?”  
“Hey.” He smiled softly.  
“You came back for me.”  
“Of course I did.” Ruffling through his rucksack, he brought out the first-aid kit and extracted the scissors. From of the edge of his vision, he could see her eyelids beginning to droop. “Hey, baby. I need you to stay with me.”  
“Mm-hmm.” She winced in pain as Sam cut the bandages away.  
“Sorry, baby. So, uh, what happened?” He tried desperately to keep her conscious.  
“Bad fall.” She mumbled. “A building crumbled, and I got caught on a bit of wood.”  
“Ouch. Sounds painful.”  
“It was.”  
“This might hurt a bit.” Softly, he applied the antiseptic to the wound, dabbing with a small cotton ball. She hissed in pain. “Sorry, sorry. I know it hurts.”  
“Like a bitch.”  
Sam laughed. “You’re lucky. Nathan managed to staunch a lot of the flow. It’s clotting pretty well.” A sudden thought crossed his mind. “How long ago did you get hurt?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe a few hours? Nate - Nate tried to call you, but the radio didn’t work.”  
“He did say the service was patchy.”  
“Yeah...” once again, her voice had that sleepy lilt to it.  
“Woah! You gotta stay with me, love.” That little nickname he’d picked up from Charlie Cutter, and he knew it amused her when he used the typically British term.  
“Sorry. I’m just so tired.”  
“I know.” Deftly, he threaded the needle and pressed a soothing palm against her forehead. “Take some deep breaths, alright?”  
She obliged, yelping when needle pierced her skin. “Ah, fuck!”  
“Sorry. Hey, uh,” Sam frowned, trying to think of new ways to keep her awake. “Remember when we met?”  
“How could I forget?” She chuckled.  
“Then tell me the story, baby. I’d like to hear it.”  
“Well,” She winced. “I was on a job, and in the middle of nowhere, but I knew where I was going, right? My car had broken down, so I was walking around for some time. All of a sudden, I hear this car horn behind me, and inside, there are two guys. The one driving says “Hey, lady, you know where we are? We’re a little lost.” And the other kind of gets annoyed and says “We are not lost. We know where we are - the north-west side of the mountain, right?” And I just laugh because they were in the wrong place completely.”  
“Yeah? And then what happened?”  
“Well, I was pretty tired, so I ask them where they’re heading, and it turns out that it’s the same place as me! They say that they’re looking for some old treasure, in an old fort, and they offer to take me there once I tell them I’m going in that direction too. The driver made the other go sit in the back so I could drive shotgun.” She grinned. “You were annoyed about that.”  
“Nah, I had a nice view every time you stood up.” They laughed. “I’m almost done.”  
“Sam?” She carefully studied his features, his brows furrowed in concentration. “I love you, you know that?”  
“Yeah. I love you too.” With finality, he tied the last stitch and smiled at her. “You can get some rest now, baby.” She mumbled something in response, shifting so her head was on his lap, and he gently stroked her hair away from her face.  
“Thank you, Doctor Drake.”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**POST-PANAMA**

 

It was one of those lonely nights - but one where she didn’t mind being alone. Perhaps a little down time was needed. Sam was finishing his adventure, and she’d just come back from her own - she needed these precious few days to recuperate and relax.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, an urgent knocking sounded at the door. Rolling her eyes, she begrudgingly got up to answer it.

She opened the door. There, Sam stood, supported by his brother, head lolling. His face was bleeding, mostly from a gash on his left cheek.  
“Jesus! What happened?” She ushered the pair in.  
“Bar fight.” Nathan grunted as he set Sam down on the sofa. He laughed.  
“Should’ve seen the other guy.”  
“I did see the other guy. He was twice your size and stronger than both of us put together.”  
“Yeah, well, that’s life.” Sam was clearly a little tipsy.  
“Hey, I’ve gotta get back to Elena. Do you mind-“  
“It’s no problem.” She waved him off dismissively. “Thanks for taking care of him.”

Nathan left quickly, and she got out the first aid kit.  
“Oh, Sam. What were you doing?”  
“Just pissing around, you know.”  
“Still. You’re not a kid any more - I thought you knew better.” Gently, she dabbed his wounds with antiseptic. He hissed in pain.  
“Ah, fuck!”  
“You deserve it, for acting like a dick.” Perhaps she was being a little harsh, she thought.  
“Look, I got punishment enough from the other guy, right? Don’t need you to tell me off as well.” He snapped.  
“Don’t shout at me! You’re the one doing stupid shit.”  
“Fucking hell, you don’t need to have a go at me all the damn time!” He yelled.

She didn’t reply.

Instantly, he felt that terrible sense of guilt gnawing away at him in the pit of his stomach.  
“Hey, baby.” His voice was soft, and he took her hands in his gently. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to shout at you. I love you, you know that, right?”  
“Yeah.” She mumbled, avoiding his eye. “I- I understand getting hurt or having fights when we’re on the job, I get that - but you don’t need to do this shit when we’re home.”  
“I know. I’m sorry, baby, I really am.” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before allowing her to continue patching him up. “I don’t deserve you.”  
“Don’t say that.” She smiled, focusing on applying the plaster to his wound.  
“It’s true. I don’t know why you put up with me.”  
“It’s ‘cause I love you, Samuel. God knows why.” They laughed, enjoying the simple moment together. “Why were you getting drunk, anyway? What happened?”  
“Ah, nothing much. Just... felt like it, you know?” It felt like Sam was hiding something, but she didn’t press it.  
“Well, I’m done now. We should get some rest.” She turned to go to bed, but was stopped by a coarse hand grabbing her wrist.  
“Baby.” Slowly, she turned to look at Sam, who had an odd mixture of absolute hope and desperation in his eyes.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I was at the bar because - because I was working up the nerve to ask you this.” Reaching into his pocket with trembling hands, he brought forth a little velvet box. She gasped as he prised it open. Inside, there was a beautiful ring, glimmering in the low light of the lamps. “I know it’s not perfect, baby. It’s not incredibly romantic, or even that special, but I can’t wait any longer. I love you so goddamn much, I-“ tears formed in his eyes. “I’d do anything for you. I’ll be the happiest man on Earth - hell, I already am - but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Baby, will you-“  
“Yes!” She shrieked, lunging at him, knocking him back onto the sofa. “Yes, Sammy!” As she peppered his face with hundreds of light kisses, he smiled, content.

Life was good.


End file.
